Sacrifice
by Katie Jane
Summary: KenshinxSanosuke oneshot. Kenshin and Sano know they're being followed, but still get caught offguard. In order to protect Sano from a horrible experience, Kenshin gives himself up in order to save his best friend. But they soon realise deeper feelings.


_Kenshin and Sanosuke! No lookie if you don't like! Violence and strong sex scenes ahead, please be mindful of that now. If you read now knowing that, don't complain. Don't flame._

* * *

Kenshin stood waiting across from a shop which Sanosuke had disappeared inside. Having been told to wait outside, he'd migrated out of the flow of rushing people to the opening of a small alleyway. He couldn't help glancing over his shoulder every once and a while. He felt a shiver run down his spine and checked again. Why did he feel so… watched? He sighed in relief when he saw Sanosuke emerge from the shop and willingly hurried away from the alley. Sano grinned as they began walking back to the dojo, and Kenshin wondered idly what he was so happy about. Having been told in no uncertain terms to mind his own business, though, he had no intention of asking again.

They were just coming to the edge of town when Kenshin felt a presence behind him that made his stomach tighten. He turned quickly, hand lingering on the hilt of his sakabatou. Nothing.

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked, looking down the road curiously. He'd noticed that his red-haired friend was a little on edge, but this was starting to make him nervous. "Something up?"

"No, Sano. This one just keeps feeling… watched." Sano turned to stare down the road, but there was no sigh of anyone at all. He didn't have Kenshin's keen senses, but he did feel a little uneasy.

"Maybe we've just scared ourselves. It'll be dark soon, we're just getting worried for no reason." Kenshin nodded warily, glancing back over his shoulder as they continued up the path.

Kenshin sighed inwardly as the dojo came into sight. He was feeling more and more nervous, a presence hovering on the edge of his senses. Sanosuke seemed just as nervous, his fist twitching occasionally. But who would be stupid enough to take on probably the two toughest men in the whole of Tokyo? Both prayed that Yahiko and Kaoru were safe.

Reaching the gate, they both sighed in relief, somehow their reaching home making them feel much safer. Kenshin glanced at the last remnants of light dying on the horizon.

"This one thinks you should stay here tonight Sano." Sano almost felt insulted at the suggestion, but taking a look at Kenshin's tense shoulders and vivid eyes, he knew that Kenshin wanted him to stay not only for his sake, but for Kenshin's own as well. Sanosuke smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that a lot." Kenshin smiled and held the gate open as Sano wandered inside. Taking one last look over his shoulder, he shut the gate firmly behind them.

A sudden flash of a previously concealed presence made Kenshin shout in surprise, barely a moment's warning of the oncoming danger.

"Sano!" Sano turned to see Kenshin tackled to the floor, his head cracking sickeningly against the ground. He found his feet rooted to the spot as Kenshin struggled to free his pinned arms from the grip of a man dressed entirely in black. A piercing whistle split their ears and there was suddenly a scuffling at the gate, and it was thrown open, the catch splintering under the force. Sano ran forward, aiming to smash the intruder off his friend, but was stopped short by a fierce blow to his back, sending him sprawling to the floor by Kenshin. "Sano!" Sano felt his arms grabbed roughly, his wrists pulled together behind him and tied.

"What the hell is going on?!" He yelled, and looked to the three men now busy trying to restrain Kenshin. He couldn't help smirking, the strength of Kenshin never ceased to amaze him.

"Boss, can we bring him too?" Sano felt a sharp pain in his side as he was kicked, and a slippery voice answered the first.

"Sure. The more the merrier. He's pretty enough."

"Pretty?! I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll never be able to speak that word ever again!" Sanosuke was silenced as several kicks sent him slamming into Kenshin, and the men holding him.

"Watch it!" One of the men complained, kicking Sano back as his hand slipped on Kenshin's wrist. Catching his moment, Kenshin twisted his wrist free and elbowed the main person holding him, sending him flying across the courtyard. The other two made a dive for his hands, but Kenshin had already spied his sakabatou, thrown aside. He threw a hand towards it, but a heavy boot crushed his palm into the floor. He bit back a cry of pain.

"I sincerely suggest you cooperate, Mr. Himura. Anymore struggling and you'll be all bruised. That would be terrible, considering we chose you specially for your beauty." Kenshin's mind was spinning, but Sano's was moving even faster. What the hell was this?

"I'll cooperate only if you let Sano go." The men seemed to consider the offer for a moment.

"Sounds like you don't have much choice anyway, why should I?" Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring the stabbing pain in his hand which was still under the other's boot. Opening them again, the man admired the blazing intensity inside the violet depths. Oh yes, he was beautiful…

"There is a difference between unwilling and willing that not even I need to spell out to you." This made the man's eyes widen for a moment.

"You're saying you'll willingly participate if I let this thug go?" It was too good to be true. He'd intended only to enjoy this evening, but to have a man that beautiful catering to his every whim…

"Kenshin, no!" Sano yelled, but Kenshin was staring at the unnamed man before him. Sanosuke was watching helplessly, held down by several strong hands. Even in his anxiety, he noticed the change in Kenshin's speech. Sano wasn't expecting him to start calling the intruders '-dono' or anything, but he'd not heard the Samurai ever speak normally. "Please!" He begged, disregarding his pride. He couldn't let Kenshin leave with these people, and definitely not for him.

"I will." Kenshin's confirmation made the man get off his hand, and Kenshin clasped it in his free hand. Sanosuke watched as he was released and stood up slowly, glancing around at the crowd of black-clad intruders, already all too conscious of Kaoru's presence stirring only metres away. They had to go, quickly. Kenshin glanced longingly down at Sanosuke, and their eyes met for a moment.

"The first command I give you, Himura, is to knock out your friend so he can't follow us or warn anyone. Sano was surprised enough by the command, but was almost heart-broken when their eyes tore apart as Kenshin went to reach for his sakabatou. A few of the men moved to stop him, but the apparent leader told them to stop. "He's our pet, for now. He won't disobey his master." Kenshin scooped up his sakabatou and unsheathed it deftly. Sano felt tears spring to his eyes as Kenshin smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Sano. Rest." Sanosuke felt a blinding pain in his head for a moment, and then there was darkness.

* * *

"Very good, very good indeed." The leader complimented as his hands drew Kenshin's gi away from his shoulders. They were hidden in the forest, not too close and yet not far enough away from the dojo for Kenshin's likes. Still, he knew that without his sakabatou, he had no chance. He'd been forced to leave it beside the unconscious Sanosuke. Out of all this, past and yet to come, Kenshin knew the most painful thing was definitely having to strike his friend down. He was bought out of his reverie by a sharp backhand across his scarred cheek. "Himura! When I speak to you, I expect an answer." Kenshin grit his teeth, but took a calming breath. He was doing this for Sanosuke, he had to.

"Yes, er…" He paused, waiting for the man to give his name.

"Sir will do."

"Yes, Sir." Kenshin saw the obvious delight in the man's black eyes.

"Now then, first I have some questions I want answered." Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"Yes… Sir." The words tasted like poison on his lips.

"You are the legendary Battosai, aren't you? And don't even think about lying." A slight pause, then

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, and the only other thing I care about – Are you a virgin?" Kenshin eyed him warily, with open ferocity.

"…No, Sir." He seemed satisfied, and Kenshin couldn't help his words before they escaped him. "Am I to understand that you wouldn't do this if I was?" The man's eyes flashed, and Kenshin felt nails dig into his arms as he was pulled within inches of the man's face.

"Don't be silly. We can hardly let you go now. It was only curiosity." Kenshin tried to look away, but two hands held his face steady as the leader leant forward, kissing him hotly. Kenshin didn't argue as a wet tongue slid it's way into his mouth, but nor did he kiss back. After a moment the man pulled away. "Kiss me back, Himura." There was a long pause, and Kenshin took another calming breath. It was for Sano. It was for his Sano…

"Yes, Sir." Their lips met again, and Kenshin pushed against the kiss, his tongue meeting the invading one with a reluctant but definite touch.

* * *

Sano woke with a throbbing headache, and his blurry vision caught sight of the abandoned sakabatou at his side.

"Kenshin!" He cried, but as he sat up the movement reverberated in his mind, and he fell forward into darkness once again. From the dojo, the sounds of Kaoru stirring met deaf ears.

* * *

Kenshin was shoved roughly back, falling to the floor with a thump, his already injured head spinning.

"Strip him." The now familiar voice of the leader commanded, and Kenshin felt many hands over him, pulling his clothes from his small frame. Lying in the short grass, Kenshin made no effort to hide himself from their hungry gazes. He knew there was no point. "Now then, you get him to do what you want, but I get to take him first…" The men all moved to allow the leader to kneel down, parting Kenshin's tense but willing legs. "You haven't done this in a while, have you Himura? Not since you worked as Battosai." Kenshin tensed further, and the man laughed. "The more you tense, the more it'll hurt."

"I know that!" Kenshin snapped, catching his fraying emotions only a moment to late. The man's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Shut him up. We can't have him attracting attention while I do this." A few enthusiastic murmurs ran over the crowd, and the rustle of clothing. Kenshin closed his eyes, trying to force his shallow breaths into deeper ones. This wasn't the first time this had happened, so why was he so nervous? Opening his eyes gave him only a moments warning before a long member was shoved into his mouth. "Oh, and Himura? You'd better do what they say too." Kenshin couldn't even nod, closing his eyes and crying out as a thick finger rammed harshly inside him.

"Suck." The short command came from the man kneeling above his face, and Kenshin reluctantly obliged. It's alright, it's for Sano… The more you do, the more he isn't doing. It's alright, it's for Sano…

He felt his hands get pulled over two more hardened arousals, and swallowed. The man above groaned slightly, shoving deep into Kenshin's throat. He couldn't help the urge to choke, but it seemed to spur the man on as his throat tensed and closed around him. His hands were clenched around the other men with firm fingers.

"Come on, man. Move them." Kenshin clenched his eyes tighter, running his clenched hands over their lengths. He found the rhythmic motion was a good distraction from the man burying himself down his throat.

"Let him breathe, idiot!" A call from below made the man on top of him pull out slightly, and Kenshin coughed, gasping for air before the hard member shoved roughly back inside. Kenshin was more focussed on what the leader was doing. He had finished playing, and Kenshin could feel the hot head of his arousal preparing to enter. With a quick grin at the naked, beautiful body beneath him, he shoved inside. Kenshin's cry wasn't smothered by the obstruction in his mouth, and the man took it upon himself to shove deeper. Tears burned at the corner of Kenshin's eyes, his hands stopping before being pulled into motion again by the waiting men. Without waiting, the man pulled out and rammed back in, moaning and gasping at the tight confines of the much smaller man. "Ahh, boys, we chose well this time. Very worth the trouble to get him!" There was a loud cheer, and then Kenshin felt the man above him stiffen, and hot sticky liquid slinking down his throat. He coughed and gagged as the man pulled away, making room for the next person. Taking advantage of the momentary release, the leader turned Kenshin onto his front, lifting his hips to give him better access. He groaned again. It was so good… he couldn't hold it… He pound into Kenshin, and then felt Kenshin tense as another man shoved into his mouth, hands on the back of his head, red hair falling away as the band was ripped out. That pushed him over the edge, and the leader came inside him, hearing Kenshin's muffled cry. He extracted himself, and this position was promptly taken by another man. Stepping back, he watched Kenshin's small form being attacked from all sides, his back and hips already covered with scratches and burning red hand-marks. He silently gave a small apology; his men were rough, even on the most delicate of people. Smirking, he couldn't keep down his excitement as he saw the two men in Kenshin's hands come together. He moved closer and some men moved out of his way as he took one of the pale hands and thrust himself against it. He felt it grip him weakly, and knew that Himura was probably already getting tired. He'd heard the sound of his head cracking at the dojo, and his men weren't holding back at all. He grinned again, and clasped Kenshin's hand tighter around himself.

* * *

"Sanosuke! Get up!" Kaoru yelled, Yahiko pouring a bucket of water of Sano's unconscious form. He started awake, glaring around the courtyard.

"Kenshin!" He shouted, and Kaoru grabbed his hands tightly. He looked down at her, and then across to Yahiko, both looked beyond worried.

"His sakabatou… It's here." Kaoru sobbed, gripping Sano's fingers tightly. "Where's Kenshin?" Sano didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell them the truth, but what would Kenshin want?

"He…" Sano tried, but the words died on his lips. Kaoru was beside herself, and he could see Yahiko's hands shaking at his sides. "He got taken by some guys." That was more truthful than they would understand. Kaoru's eyes begged for more. "Jou-chan… I'm sorry. It was because I was there. He'd never have gone if I hadn't…" Kaoru hushed him when she saw the tears spring to his eyes. Something terrible had happened, to make Sanosuke act this way. But what? And how was she going to find Kenshin?

* * *

"This has been good, Himura." The leader smiled, watching as his men threw the magenta gi over Kenshin's broken body. "We don't do repeats, which is a shame. Too much chance of being caught, you see." He watched as Kenshin's shadowed eyes. "So we'll take our leave. I hope you make it back to that dojo, it'd be a shame for you to die." Turning his back, the man left, melting into the trees. His men followed, none even glancing back at him. Kenshin clenched his eyes shut. He was no more tainted now than before… This had saved Sano… He had no serious injuries to worry about, aside from the blow his head had received, but he knew rest was the best remedy for that. It wasn't too serious. He slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his hips and raw feeling in his throat. Even his hands felt numb. He pulled the gi over his shoulders and cast around for the rest of his clothes. Spotting them, he pulled them on and did up the knot with slowly steadying fingers. He smiled bitterly as he noticed a small spray of blood up the otherwise pristine white. Wait, he was bleeding? He put his hand to his face, and pulling away he saw blood on his fingertips. He swore, both his nose and lip were bleeding badly. He knew he had other, smaller cuts made by the men's nails, but they were far from important. He walked slowly through the forest towards the dojo. There was a small spring nearby he could use to wash off before he saw them. He knew Sanosuke would be awake by now, and that meant Kaoru and probably Yahiko knew of his absence. Had Sano told them what had happened? Kenshin found himself swallowing hard, his raw throat aching painfully. The sound of the spring welcomed him, and he collapsed to his knees beside it, shoving his hands into the freezing water and splashing it over his face. The diluted blood splashed back into the pool in droplets, tainting it with a crimson hue. He rubbed his lip gently, then held his nose for several minutes until he was sure it had stopped bleeding. He dipped his hands into the water, splashing his face again. He rubbed the trails of blood from his chin, and then washed his neck for good measure. He glanced down at his chest and realised his wrap had been removed along with his clothes. He'd not bothered to put it back, so the claw-marks left by the men stood out sharply against his pale skin. They could almost pass for sword wounds, he noticed bitterly. He threw some of the freezing water against his chest to clear the wounds of any forest debris, but didn't want to undress again to clean the rest. He'd do it in the morning. He had to get back to the dojo. A strand of hair fell over his shoulder and he touched it carefully. Swearing, he realised he'd left his hair-tie as well. Something else caught his eye. His hair was stuck together in several places, and he touched the still-wet substance. With a snarl he shoved his whole head into the spring, gulping down some of the numbing water in the hope of washing down that horrible taste. As he surfaced, he rubbed his hair harshly, and then went under again. After a few more times, he was satisfied it was out. He slung his wet hair back over his shoulders. If he went back to the dojo it would be obvious something had happened. Should he go back and get his hair-tie and wrap? Somehow the thought of going back made his stomach turn, and anyway, they'd be worried, he had to get back. Also, he'd catch a cold if he stayed out in the cold with wet hair. Not that he really cared about that. He began in the direction of the dojo, and it was soon in sight. He stepped cautiously out of the trees and onto the path, feeling all too vulnerable without his sakabatou at his side. Still, he stepped up to the gate, finding it swinging in a soft but freezing breeze. He entered slowly, pushing it shut behind him before realising the latch was broken. He sighed, that was another job he'd have to do.

"Kenshin!" The strangled yell made him freeze, still facing the gate. It had been Kaoru. He could feel three presences though, and knew that Sano and Yahiko were also staring at his back. He resisted the urge to leave. He'd have to face them sooner or later. He turned, his usual smile glued to his face. He was surprised how easily it came to him. After years of hiding this same pain back in his days as Battosai, he supposed it came as second nature. "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, looking at him worriedly. "Sano said you got taken by a bunch of men…" Kenshin looked up to Sano's watering eyes and felt his smile falter. God, how he wanted to hug him… Shaking the idea from his mind, Kenshin smiled his best rurouni smile.

"Sano is right, Kaoru-dono. But this one defeated them and returned as soon as possible. This one is sorry for worrying you all, that I am." Kaoru seemed to visibly relax, and Yahiko also seemed satisfied. Only Sano remained tense and wide-eyed.

"Kenshin, your hair is wet. Here, I'll go and get a towel…"

"No thank you, Kaoru-dono. This one would like to speak to Sano, alone." Kaoru looked between the two of them uncertainly. "You should go back to bed, that you should." Kaoru looked like she wanted nothing more than to stay, but Yahiko walked away, and Kaoru felt compelled to do the same. Kenshin and Sano obviously needed some time alone.

Once the two were out of earshot, Sanosuke opened his mouth to speak but Kenshin cut across him.

"Why don't we go inside, Sano? Let's make some tea." Sano could only nod dumbly as Kenshin led the way inside. Having put some water on to boil, Kenshin sat down at the table, and Sano noticed the wince that he tried to hide.

"Kenshin…" He said softly, and sat on the next cushion along. "They didn't… Did they?" Kenshin had the initial desire to lie, but he knew Sano would see through it anyway. He was one of the few people that always had. He only nodded slowly in response, his fingers already beginning to shake. Sano was quick to notice the shaking, despite Kenshin's efforts to hide it. He also noticed the slightly puffy lip and remnants of blood clinging to his nose. Then there was the fact that his hair was down, and that it had been washed… And despite Kenshin having pulled his gi as closed as possible, it still showed glimpses of cuts and bruises. The water was boiling, but Kenshin seemed lost in his own mind. Sano stood and pulled it from the stove, but had no intention of making tea. Striding back to Kenshin, he knelt behind him and hugged him tightly, ignoring the initial flinch.

"Sano…" Kenshin muttered, and Sano could hear the tears in his voice. Turning him around, Sanosuke hugged Kenshin tightly to him, and Kenshin let his aching head rest against Sano's shoulder.

"Kenshin, you should get some sleep…" Sano dearly wanted to talk, but he knew Kenshin was already on the dangerous edge of exhaustion. He felt the redhead nod into his shoulder, and then lifted him from the cushion. Kenshin didn't argue or struggle as Sanosuke put him down on the futon. "You should change, Kenshin… Jou-chan will kill you if you sleep in those clothes…"

"Sanosuke…" Kenshin muttered, and Sano looked into tearful violet eyes. He felt a lump in his throat, and gripped Kenshin's shaking fingers gently. "Don't leave me tonight. Please." Sano shook his head and pulled Kenshin closer, hugging him tight.

"I won't, Kenshin. I'll be right here. Sleep." Kenshin went limp in his arms a few minutes later, and Sano took it upon himself to change him. Having asked him not to leave, it was his job. He pulled Kenshin's yukata from a nearby chest and laid it on the floor, looking uncertainly at Kenshin's sleeping form. With a sigh he pulled Kenshin's gi from the belt and slipped it from limp shoulders. He fought back the gasp that ached to escape his lips. Kenshin's pale skin was covered with cuts and bruises of all shapes and sizes. Rubbing his eyes furiously as tears started to gather, he gripped the belt and then pulled off the trousers. With a sharp glance at Kenshin's inner thighs, he saw the small trickled of blood already dried to his skin. He felt anger and hatred well up inside, but he couldn't leave. Instead, he lifted Kenshin gently and looked at the wounds on his back. They weren't deep, but they were filled with dirt and grime. Sano rose and returned as quickly as possible with a small tub of water and a cloth. Dipping the cloth into the water, he wiped carefully at Kenshin's wounds. As he came to the end, not having missed an inch of the Rurouni's body, he wished he had more. He felt surprisingly relaxed when he was this close to the red-head. He knew he had been trusted at Kenshin's most vulnerable time. Guilt nagged at him, but he set it aside as he dressed Kenshin, tying the yukata belt securely and pulling the cover over the small body. Kenshin stirred, opening violet eyes slowly.

"Thank you, Sano…" He said gently, and Sanosuke smiled.

"Anytime, Kenshin." Sano glanced at the tub, the water now a dull red and brown. He lifted it, and stood, turning to the door. A small whimper from Kenshin made him turn. Seeing tears in Kenshin's eyes, he quickly slid the outside shoji open and threw the water out, pulled it closed, and then returned to Kenshin's side. "Hey, hey, I said I wasn't going to leave." He whispered, and Kenshin lifted his hands, pulling Sano down into a tight hug. Sano blinked, but quickly settled into it and snuggled closer.

"Sano, come here…" Kenshin said sleepily, and Sano felt the blanket thrown carelessly over him as he was drawn closer. He pulled Kenshin close, surrounding him in strong arms, and whispered soothing words into Kenshin's ear as he watched those beautiful eyes slip closed. He smiled to himself, admiring the heat coming from the redhead despite the wet hair. He ran his fingers gently through the red locks, and let himself fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Sanosuke woke up the next morning to the sound of light footfalls over the floor. Opening his eyes, he patted the empty space which Kenshin should have been occupying, and then sat up and looked around. Kenshin turned to smile at him, and Sano couldn't help smiling back.

"Mornin' Kenshin." Sanosuke said sleepily, and Kenshin returned to the bed, sitting down and being pulled into a hug by Sano's strong arms.

"Good morning, Sano." Kenshin said gently, and Sanosuke sighed. He didn't want to interrupt the mood, but he had to know…

"Are you alright?" He asked, carefully. Kenshin stiffened slightly against him, but relaxed soon afterwards.

"This one is fine, Sano…" Sanosuke leant his head in the crook of Kenshin's neck and shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Kenshin, tell me what happened…" Kenshin shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now, Sano."

"Please. I need to know what you did for me…" Kenshin stared at the floor.

"Sano, it wasn't… This one has much less than you to lose. This one couldn't sit by and let you be…" There was a long silence.

"You mean, you did it before now?" Sano asked, wary of Kenshin's tightening muscles.

"This one… While in the role of Battosai… It wasn't…" Kenshin was struggling for words, and Sano suddenly understood.

"You were raped back then, weren't you?" Kenshin flinched at the blunt sentence, but nodded a confirmation regardless. "And those men last night… They did the same..?" Another nod. Sano felt his anger rising, but Kenshin's warm hand on his arm stopped it in it's tracks, melting it.

"Sanosuke, please do not tell Kaoru-dono, you cannot tell anyone." As Kenshin turned to face him, there was a fear in his eyes that Sano hadn't seen before. He shushed the rurouni gently.

"It's alright, Kenshin. It's between you and me, I understand. Thank you, for trusting me." There was a long pause, and Sano knew Kenshin was fighting for words once again. He had no intention of speaking until Kenshin had said what he wanted to say.

"This one… Has always trusted you the most." There was another pause, but Kenshin seemed to have lost his nerve.

"I've always trusted you too, Kenshin…" Sano prayed this was going where he hoped. He longed to know that Kenshin cared…

"Sano, this one… This one… has feelings for you…" This time there was no pause at all.

"I love you, Kenshin." Sano's blunt words stunned Kenshin, and for a moment Sano was scared he wasn't going to say them back. There was a moment as Kenshin shifted in his arms, lifting his own head and pulling Sano's down with a firm but gentle grip. Their lips met, and the kiss lingered, innocent and yet passionate at the same time. As they broke apart, Kenshin smiled the most sincere smile Sanosuke had seen on his face since they'd met.

"I love you too, Sano."

* * *

_Alright everyone, I hope you found that a satisfactory ending. I was adamant I was going to keep this as a oneshot, and I just had to get it out of my head. It came to me last night and I had to get up to write it down. Now it can interrupt my sleep no longer! Please review, you know you want to :P_

_Edit: Thank you to Kenshin's soul for pointing out the mistake with prey/pray - I have fixed it ^^_


End file.
